New Super Mario Bros. 2
Summary New Super Mario Bros. '''is a video game for the Nintendo 3-DS. Supposedly continuing the events of the Original D-S game. Story Everybody's favorite plumber is back. Once again he must venture through the Mushroom Kingdom to defeat his arch nemesis Bowser Koopa and his Kooplings and rescue Princess Peach, and to collect as many coins as he can. Game Modes Adventure Mode Venture the 8 worlds and defeat Bowser Koopa and his Kooplings and rescue Princess Peach. Coin Rush Contest either yourself or other players to collect as much coins as you can. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts Of course, I'm a life time Super Mario Bros. Fan. I've been keeping up with the news on this game up until the game's release and rented this game as soon as I was able to. This game does play as I read it should. Graphics The Graphics in this game are true to their Super Mario Bros. tradition. The Backgrounds look very smooth and very clear. The Character models move very fluid and are very well detailed. This really makes the Mario universe seem like a really good animated movie (or TV show). '''Rating: '''9.5 Music The soundtrack is one of the game's few flaws. There are only a few tracks which only play at certain stages and that's about it. Some of them are good remixes of classical SMB tracks (E.G. the underground theme), after a while, the soundtrack can become repetitive. '''Rating: 4.5 Sound Voice The sounds in this game are also quite good. Though they're the same type of sounds which associates themselves with the Mario games since it's debut, but there *are* new sounds (like when Mario jumps) whiuch gives the sounds a bit more life into them then they had when they started. The voices are very good, though they're limited (due to smaller Memory capacity of the 3-DS games), but Mario and Luigi sound as they should be as well as Peach and the enemies as well. '''Rating: '''7 Gameplay/Controls The gameplay in this game is what you would expect in a Mario game, but just for a good measure (and something different for a change) thhis game focuses on coin collecting, and the game does this with a great mixture of old fasioned and brand new ways (some unique to this game) to collect coins with power-ups that turn sand blocks into coins and even turn enemies gold to give more coins if you defeat them. So, these new kind of gameplay can keep the game freash for quite a while. The Controls in this game are very responsive, though loose at times, but overall very responsive. '''Rating: '''10 Replay Value There is definately extra content (for those of you who like a lot of extra content) in this game. By playing adventure mode, you can unlock things for the new Coin rush mode. There;s even something about the game receiving DLC in the near future, whether that's true or not I don't know. We're have to wait and see what happens. '''Rating: '''8 Final Thoughts As being a longtime Super Mario Bros. Fan, I am impressed that Nintendo decided to give the Mario games some new ingrediants to a (somewhat) aging game franchise. Though, I still think that the Mario games need a bit more than new gameplay elements if they want to remain fresh for a long time. But, you shouldn't pass this game up by any means. Play it (if you have a 3-DS). '''Overall Rating: '''9